


Forever and a day

by Exponentially_me



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exponentially_me/pseuds/Exponentially_me
Summary: In which, Hwang Hyunjin realizes he has a crush on Kim Woojin.





	Forever and a day

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my drafts and I decided to finish it. Warning, this is unedited and I'll fix any mistakes later.

Hyunjin didn't remember when he fell in love with Woojin, but he did and he doesn't regret it at all. Hyunjin loves seeing Woojin's small smile when he wins a Quidditch match, even if Woojin's own team lost, and he loves the way Woojin's eyes crinkle when he laughs at a joke his friends have made. All of it makes his heart warm and butterflies flutter in his stomach. It's unusual for him, but by his 3rd year in school he was fairly confident that he had developed a deep crush on the older boy. 

Hyunjin first met Woojin his first year at Hogwarts when he was grouped with the rest of the incoming 1st years. Hyunjin was nervous, but his face didn't show it. He looked around the room to ease his heart, just a bit and ended up making eye contact with Woojin. Woojin just smiled and gave him a look that made Hyunjin feel way more relieved than he should. He was hoping to be in the same house as the older to get to know him, because wow was he cute. Fate did not have it though, because when it was Hyunjin's turn to get sorted, the hat made no hesitations in putting him in Slytherin. The Slytherins cheered, and their house leader, professor Slughorn, along with the bloody Barron, were there to greet him. 

Hyunjin made eye contact with Woojin again, who gave him a bright smile and a small cheer while Hyunjin was being urged to the meet the rest of his house. The night went slow, his view of Woojin was blocked and he could somewhat feel the sadness in his heart. He really wanted to know the older boy, but he didn't even know his name at the time. All he knew, was that he was in Gryffindor and he had the cutest smile Hyunjin has ever seen. Too bad most of his house absolutely hated the Gryffindors. He was told to stay away and not talk to them, but like hell he would listen to that. He wanted to know about the boy with the kind smile. 

His first year was pretty interesting. He met a group of friends and they all happened to be in different houses. Seungmin was a Ravenclaw, Felix was a Hufflepuff, and Jisung was a proud Gryffindor. They all met in Charms class with Professor Flitwick. It was the seating that was arranged that caused them all to meet. Hyunjin and Seungmin sat behind Felix and Jisung. Jisung and Felix both struggled with their first spell and Hyunjin and Seungmin exceeded expectations. Hyunjin helped Jisung out, which was pretty cool since Jisung was so open and nice. He wasn't arrogant at all, like the other Slytherins said, and was actually kind of funny. Hyunjin and Seungmin had become friends because they sat in every class together, since they only knew each other. Of course the two of them would become fast friends. Felix was introduced to Hyunjin before Hallowe'en. Felix was a half-blood so he shared his life during the events and it seemed really fascinating to Hyunjin. 

From then on, the 4 of them were inseparable. They did everything together, and it was because of this that Hyunjin figured out the name of the boy he's been looking for. It was during the first Quidditch match of the season, the Gryffindor-Slytherin game. The group met before they separated ways and Jisung brought Woojin with him. Hyunjin saw Woojin and he couldn't say anything, but he was normally quieter than the other 3 anyway so it didn't seem out of the norm. "Guys! This is Woojin Hyung! He's the one that helped me with charms!" Ah, that's right. Jisung did talk about an upperclassmen helping him with charms. Hyunjin just didn't expect it to be the boy with the kind smile. Everyone introduced themselves, though Hyunjin did seem to be more reserved than usual. Hyunjin was just listening to his friends as they rambled on about something about the games. Then he heard a soft, angelic voice he's never heard before. "I do like Quidditch. I think the players are all amazing regardless of teams.. Even though my best friend is on the Gryffindor team.." Hyunjin looked up and he automatically made eye contact with Woojin, who gave him that same kind smile that warmed his heart. 

From then on, Hyunjin swore to be on the Quidditch team, no matter what it costed him. It was due to this dedication that led Hyunjin to be guaranteed a spot on the team next year as a seeker. It started out as Hyunjin doing it to impress Woojin, but then Hyunjin started to fall in love with the sport. Turns out Hyunjin was a great seeker and he quickly became the star of the team. His popularity increased, and the amount of acquaintances and fans did as well, but he always stayed with his best friends. They all had something they loved. Seungmin fell in love with the stars and astronomy class. He wouldn't stop talking about it along with the library that he became an assistant to. Felix fell in love with Magic creatures and was often out with Hagrid to learn more about the lovely creatures. Jisung became a master at defense against the dark arts, which did suit him since his wand was unicorn hair core. Though, unlike the rest of the boys, Jisung had nothing to do besides study and cheer on his friends. He ended up gaining an interest in Quidditch as well. 

Hyunjin saw Woojin a lot more his second and third year. They became good acquaintances through Jisung and Quidditch. Woojin was also a prefect and moving up the ranks for Gryffindor while Hyunjin had taken slightly advanced classes with the rest of the boys. Their worlds were different, but Hyunjin felt the need to make them collide and become one. He really wanted to do more than have a few, too brief, conversations with Woojin, though he didn't know how to say it. Hyunjin relied on Jisung to help him, and he really had to ignore the other's teasings. Out of all of the group, only Hyunjin had a known crush within it and he absolutely hated it. They all teased him about it and no matter how much Hyunjin threatens to find new friends, he never does. He knows he would never be able to leave the boys that have become like family to him at this point. All 4 of them know that their friendship is the strongest friendship they could ask for. 

When 3rd year rolled around, Hyunjin met Lee Minho, the Slytherin Prefect. Hyunjin made a tight bond with the older boy since O.W.L.s were coming up and Hyunjin was spending more time in the Quidditch field. Minho was the one that offered to help Hyunjin keep his grades up while Hyunjin went out, won games and won house points. It was also this time that Jisung joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a beater and also met Minho. The two of them didn't get along very well. They always bickered, but Hyunjin could see the faint blush on Jisung's cheeks when he mentioned Minho. And how could he forget little Jeongin who Seungmin talked about a little too much these days. Jeongin was now a 2nd year and a Hufflepuff. Seungmin liked to bother the younger boy and was always rejected. Then Felix saw Seo Changbin, another Slytherin. Unlike Hyunjin, Changbin always had this perfect image to him that he tried to uphold. Changbin came off and arrogant and rude, and the group couldn't see why Felix liked the guy. They all had developed some type of crush and like the friends they are, they always teased each other about them.

It was also by this time that Hyunjin figured out how to talk to Woojin. Hyunjin, as great of a student as he is, really doesn't have a green thumb. He nearly failed Herbology and he was lucky that Madam Sprout had suggested Woojin to help him in that area. Woojin accepted and they began to study plants and how to care for them. Hyunjin really did pay attention and it helped him much more than Madam Sprout thought it would. Hyunjin was so thankful that he offered to buy Woojin a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade, which the latter accepted. It was there that the two seemed to get closer and closer. Woojin quickly became someone Hyunjin could confide in when he was feeling doubtful about himself. Woojin would offer Hyunjin his best advice and that smile that made his heart flutter. 

That was also the year Hyunjin and Woojin started dating. Near the end of the year, Madam Sprout was gone and she had Woojin watching green house 3 for her. One of the nights Hyunjin went to keep Woojin company while he finished up watering the plants and tending to them. The night was coming and Woojin was really rushing to finish so he could make his rounds. What Woojin didn't expect was how the moonlight made Hyunjin look. The moonlight hit him while he was watering the plants on the other side of Woojin and it was a very attractive sight to see. When they were both done Woojin couldn't help but smile that affectionate smile at Hyunjin. Hyunjin noticed how the moonlight shone on Woojin as well. It made him look.. broad, and fit and most definitely attractive. Hyunjin's breath hitched and there must've been something in the air because the time seemed to slow down. The silence in the room, the dark night, the slightly humid air, and the moonlight that perfectly shone on each other's faces, it seemed like the perfect scene in every romantic movie. There was a love bug, and it bit them both. Woojin eventually just, kissed Hyunjin. It came as a surprise to him but he had no problems with it. Hyunjin kissed back, he could feel Woojin's slightly chapped lips against his own. It's wasn't just a kiss. It was slow, and insecure, and slightly sloppy since both boys never had a boyfriend, secretly saving that spot for each other. That night was the night that confimred one thing. They were both most definitly feeling the same about each other.

Hyunjin's 4th year was the golden year. The Triwizard Tournament was upon the school. Hyunjin couldn't enter but he was glad when a Slytherin was picked this year. Because of the Triwizard Tournament, that meant the Yule old ball was coming. Hyunjin got multiple requests to be ball partners, from both his own school and others, but he rejected them all, only having eyes for Woojin. The two weren't openly dating but the group, that seemed to increase this year, knew something was up. Hyunjin wanted to take this opportunity to show off his relationship, but he didn't exactly know what he should do. Just a plain old question seemed too boring and outdated for someone like Woojin, but flowers seemed too cheesy. A banner was too embarrassing, he does have a reputation to uphold, and the magic limitations mean Hyunjin could do absolutely nothing grand for Woojin, so Hyunjin did what he didn't want to do. He asked his friends. Changbin and Felix were already in a happy, affectionate, established relationship, thanks to Hyunjin himself. (Mostly because he was tired of Changbin asking Hyunjin about Felix and he was tired of hearing Felix ramble on about the older.) Jisung and Minho were dating, but they weren't. They're totally boyfriends they just don't want to admit it. (Jisung actually jinxed someone who tried to jinx Minho. Jisung won't even jinx someone for his own friends.) Seungmin? Well... Jeongin still rejects Seungmin, but a little less than before. Plus Jeongin is totally into Seungmin. (He asked Hyunjin where Seungmin was when he was out sick and was pouty the whole day.) Despite all that, the only advice he listened to was Seungmin's because he simply could not trust Felix and Jisung to give him good romantic advice. 

Later that week, Hyunjin was able to gather a crowd, wearing his best and lucky robe, he waited for Seungmin to drag Woojin to him. Jisung and Felix were next to him, but extremely confused about what he was doing. (He didn't tell them. Everything took a while to prepare and the two are blabber mouths.) Woojin stepped into the center and Hyunjin could feel his breath escape him. He was so not ready for how good Woojin looked. Instead of being the confident, good looking Hyunjin, Hyunjin expected, he became a shy, blushing, stuttering mess Hyunjin. Woojin was patient. He just smiled his smile and slightly tilted his head to the left, waiting for Hyunjin to say something. After a bit of waiting, and Hyunjin gaping at how good Woojin looked internally he finally made his move. He took a few steps to the older male, softly grabbed his hand and brought it up to his lips.  He could hear the crowd gasp, since it was pretty unexpected, and he just smiled. "Woojin, will you go to the Yule ball with me?" Of course Woojin said yes, no hesitations at all. And with that, Hyunjin took out a small ring and slipped it on Woojin's ring finger. It was unexpected, but a sweet gesture. From then on, they were a model couple. 

They happily wore their cute couple rings, and they always seemed to be deeply in love with each other. They always seemed to be smiling and wow, they excel at school too? Hyunjin was a Qudditch superstar and Woojin was a Head boy. Could you name a more perfect couple? Maybe?


End file.
